An unexpected turn of events
by Stormhawk99
Summary: A 17 year old boy who loves Fairy Tail goes to sleep one night after watching it, and finds himself surprised to be waking up in the infirmary at the guild. How did he get here and why is he there? Rated T maybe M later idk. Will include romance.


Trying to explain why I was here, was like trying to divide by zero, it was impossible.

Not only that, but if I told anyone they'd think me a loon.

I mean how is this even possible, and why am I the one who already knows their names but they don't know mine?

I look across the guild hall at my new home.

I only officially joined a week ago, but I feel right at home.

But seriously, how did I get here? I try to remember...

* * *

**Flashback**

"Good night Mom," I yelled as I entered my room for the night. I closed the door, and in the darkness, reached over my and turned my laptop on.

I heard the familiar BOING noise the bed makes when I jump back on it for the night.

'I can't wait to watch Fairy Tail again...", I thought eagerly.

I slipped my headphones in, and waiting impatiently for the computer to start.

Outside, thunder sounds out, startling me, as rain continues to pour down getting gradually heavier and heavier.

As I go through all the necessary steps before I start, I make a check for each one, and all meet the prerequisites.

As if trying to warn me the thunder echoes at me almost pleadingly, as the main theme music, starts up.

THE NEXT MORNING

As I wake up, I find myself in a different bed, and in a different room. The room is fairly big, with several other beds to my left, and a wall to my right. The first thoughts that pop into mind are, "Why am I not in my room? How did I get here? Where am I? Why am I in pain?"

Just as I start to get out of the bed, pain shoots through me, and a beautiful white haired woman wearing a simple dress who appears in the doorway, walks over to me.

"Please try not to move, you're badly wounded." The woman tells me.

'Do my eyes deceive me?' I ask myself, knowing this couldn't be anyone other than Mirajane Strauss, from the guild Fairy Tail.

Struggling against the pain everywhere, I ask: "Where am I, and Why am I here?"

The woman frowns. "You're in the infirmary, at the guild Fairy Tail. Natsu and Erza found you along a riverbank, covered in blood,"She replies,"and they took you back, and we patched you up. You were in critical condition. You've been asleep for about 10 days."

As I take in everything, I realize I must be in...

No, it couldn't be that's not possible! But the signs are evident. I'm in the land of Fairy Tail.

Mixed feelings of joy and despair fill me.

I'm excited to be in the land of Fairy Tail, but at the same time, i'm sad because everyone I know, is gone. But how can I explain this to them? They'd think me a loon. For now all I can do is try and go along with this situation.

I touch my face and my hair. White locks slip in between my fingers. How can this be? I'm my own OC Keylian Lightwing. I faint from the thought of everything else. And then, she gasped, that was the last thing I saw when I blacked out.

* * *

**Keylian's POV:**

**(A few days after the blackout)**

After, I had my realization that I was my own OC, I decided to go and ask Master Makarov, if I could join the guild. I walked up to his office and knocked in the door.

"Who is it?" The old man behind the door asked.

"It's me Keylian."

"Please, come in."

I opened the door to a rather large office, consisting of a hardwood desk, two bookcases, and a leather couch.

I walked in and sat on the couch.

"So what is it you needed to see me for?"

"After Natsu and Erza, brought me back to the guild. I realized I had suffered amnesia. I couldn't remember anything other than what magic I used, and when I woke up inside the infirmary. Even though I was injured, while I rehabilitated and recovered from my injuries, I thought about what I would do for the future, and realized that Fairy Tail seemed just like the place for me, where I can practice my magic, and hopefully use it for the greater good one day. So Master, can I join Fairy Tail?"

"My child it seems as if you have been through a tough time, and yes you may join the guild. On one term, you must tell me what magic you use."

"Very well, Master, I am a Fire Dragon Slayer trained by Atlas Flame."

"Excellent. This will- wait WHAAAATTTT!?" He asked as he came to the sudden realization that I was a dragon slayer.

"Another Fire dragon slayer? That's amazing. Come we must tell the guild of our new member."

As they walked down the stairs, towards the first floor, Makarov raised his voice.

"Attention everyone!", Makarov yelled to get his voice heard.

Everyone stopped their conversations, and looked at him.

"I have very special news for all of you so listen up, this is Keylian, a fire dragon slayer, who will be joining our guild."

At that last description of myself. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Another dragon slayer?"

"That makes 4 dragon slayers in the guild!"

"We'll be the strongest guild in all of Fiore!"

"You idiot, we already are the strongest guild."

As Makarov turned to sit at a stool at the bar, I welcomed all of my soon-to-be guild mates.

'So I guess dreams do come true.' I thought.

* * *

**(The next day)**

I decided to go and test my abilities for real, away from the guild.

I lit a ball of flame in my hand, and grinned. "Oh yeah, this is going to be awesome.."

**Fire Dragon's Roar! **

I brought my arms up, and threw them back, as I unleashed a long searing hot stream of orange flames from within deep inside me.

I continued testing out various spells for almost an hour, before I realized I was exhausted and decided to go back to the guild hall.

I pushed the heavy doors open, and walked towards the bar.

As I sat down at at a stool, Mirajane came up to me.

"What would you like to drink, Keylian?"

"Can I have a shot of sake?"

"Right away."

A few seconds later she returned with the small glass of alcohol.

"Thanks."

Just as I proceeded to drink the glass, the front doors opened.

"Were back!", A voice rang out. I was instantly annoyed. I turned to see 7 figures, whom I recognized most instantly. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla.

I heard the everything go quiet, when Natsu asked: "Hey, whose that guy?" He asked curiously, pointing my direction.

Before I could respond, Makarov walked in front of me.

"Natsu, this is our newest guild member, Keylian, who is also a fire dragon slayer like you, so I hope you can be good friends."

At that, there was a temporary silence in the guild. Natsu broke it.

"So you're a fire dragon slayer too? Did Igneel train you?"

"No, I was trained by Atlas Flame." I replied.

"Hmm, in that case why don't you fight me?" Natsu asked all macho like.

I smirked knowing deep down, this would end in a stalemate.

"I'll do it."


End file.
